


Modeling

by Lydia_Sarkisian



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Jack also wants to model, Model Spot conlon, Short story for the college au, hes also really gay, spot is pretty, the whole bEIN DEAD THING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_Sarkisian/pseuds/Lydia_Sarkisian
Relationships: Spot Conlon & Jack Kelly
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Modeling

“How do I look, Jack?”  
Jack lifted his eyes off his phone and looked at Spot.  
“Great. Modeling?”  
“Yeah. They wanted me to look ‘less gay.’ So I was like ‘how?’ Then they said ‘just don’t be yourself.’ And I’m not sure if I should’ve took at that as a homophobic remark or an insult.”  
“Well, you still look gay.”  
“Seriously?”  
“You’ll always look gay to me.”  
“Aw thanks, babe. Anyway, I’ve gotta go.”  
“Wait.”  
Spot turned back around to face Jack.  
“Huh?”  
“Can I come?”  
Spot pondered on that question.  
“I did loose my partner for this shoot, and I need a new one. . .” He thought out loud. “Fine.” Spot ran back into his room and handed him and outfit put this on and we’ll go.”  
Jack nodded.

“. . . and by no means, and I mean no means, refuse to do something. I mean that by like, if the photographer tells you to finger me, do it. Alright?”  
“That’s a little weird, but okay.”  
“It won’t be like, that harsh in this shoot. Though, I have had to do that before.”  
Jack’s eyes widened, though he didn’t take his eyes off the road.  
“Turn left, go down four, we’re there.”  
“Alright. This is scary.”


End file.
